


Criminal

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Huge thank you toLinksLipsSinkShipsfor helping me figure out this story andMythicalSeriesfor editing the crap out of my writing.Recommended listening:"Criminal" Fiona Apple"Toxic" Britney Spears"Naughty Girl" Beyoncé





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [LinksLipsSinkShips](linkslipssaveships.tumblr.com) for helping me figure out this story and [MythicalSeries](mythicalseries.tumblr.com) for editing the crap out of my writing.
> 
> Recommended listening:  
> ["Criminal" Fiona Apple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFOzayDpWoI)  
> ["Toxic" Britney Spears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU)  
> ["Naughty Girl" Beyoncé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZuJ_OHBN78)

Raleigh, NC  
March 2004

“Fuck me, that was good.”

Link caught his breath as he rolled off of his partner. He peeled off his condom, lifted his head up enough to find a bin, and tossed it, hollering when it landed with precision. 

He collapsed back on the bed for a moment before remembering his rule:  _ Don’t sleep in his bed unless you intend to stay there.  _ He pushed himself up and began looking around for his clothes.

In the excitement upon entering the studio apartment, clothes were thrown all over the place. His sweater was on the kitchen counter, pants on the back of a chair, boxer briefs next to the bed, shoes by the front door, but his glasses?  _ Where are my glasses? _

Link’s anxiety was starting to get the better of him as he searched for his glasses. 

“Here.” 

Link looked at the man who was now leaning against the headboard with a smirk on his face. The man tilted his head towards the nightstand and Link followed his gaze. He made a beeline for his glasses and put them on before muttering “phone, wallet, keys,” and touching all of his pockets. 

He pulled out his Razr and ran through his checklist:

**TIME** 1:37am.

**BATTERY** One bar, but it was solid not blinking.

**CALLS** No missed calls.

**MESSAGE INBOX** No new messages.

After flipping his cell closed, he surveyed the room once more to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. His eyes landed on the tall man who had been looking at him with curious eyes. Link’s eyes roamed over his golden chest, skin spread taut over muscle. Link felt a sense of accomplishment for his conquest. 

“So, uh…”

“Rhett.”

“So, Rhett,” Link’s ears were suddenly burning - did he forget his name or forget to ask him in the first place? “This was fun -”

“I already put my number in your phone. Text me if you want to do this again.”

“Oh! Great!” Link’s blush spread to his cheeks and neck, thankful for the dim glow of the lamp on the bedside table to hide his reaction. “Thanks. So I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.”

With that, Link left the apartment. 

~~~

Rhett rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. He glared at himself in the mirror incredulously. 

“Who are you, McLaughlin? Bringing strange men into your home.”

Typically, he knew much more than the name of the people he slept with. Crap. What was his name, again?

“L… Logan? No. Lucas? No.” It was something that was a bit uncommon that made Rhett think of a stove pipe hat. “Link! Ha!”

Now that he had a name for the man who had given him one of the best orgasms of his life, his body released the tension he hadn’t known was building. 

Rhett was wearing a goofy smile as he was brushing his teeth thinking about the evening’s events. He dropped his toothbrush when he remembered how uncharacteristically forward he’d been.  _ Did I really put my number in his phone? He’s never gonna call me.  _ “Dammit.”

He mentally kicked himself as he rinsed his mouth out, locked his door, and climbed into bed. Since it soon became clear he couldn’t turn off his brain, he turned on the radio to distract his thoughts. The chorus of Outkast’s “Hey Ya!” blared through the apartment. (One of Rhett’s secret traditions was blasting Top 40 songs while getting ready to go out.) He turned the volume down and pressed the seek button to land on the local classical music station. Rhett wasn’t well versed in this genre of music, but he could appreciate its beauty and how it reliably put him at ease. 

While letting the strings wash over him, he only saw dark hair and blue eyes as he drifted to sleep. 

* * *

 

_ Earlier that night... _

Exhausted, Rhett walked into his empty apartment on a Friday night. He locked the door, flipped the lights on, and removed his shoes. After a long week, he was thanking his lucky stars he finally got a weekend off. 

Even so, he generally liked where he worked. Rhett’s love of all things wood landed him a retail job at a local store called 84 Lumber. Being constantly surrounded by cherry, maple, oak, walnut, and many other types of wood made him incredibly happy.  And what’s more, his opinions were trusted both by his co-workers and most customers. 

Nothing specific had happened to make that week worse than usual, but most of the people he had interacted with were terse and condescending. It had all added up throughout the week and Rhett needed a cathartic release. 

On his drive home that evening, he decided to go out. He thought about how long it had been, and it took him a while to remember. _Eight months._ _No wonder I’ve been wound so short with everyone lately._

The last time he went to Legends had been before his fling with Ryan ended. Since graduating college, Rhett had learned not to expect a lasting relationship. He would date a guy for a short while, they would fool around if they liked each other, but it always fizzled and they would part ways. 

After eating the last of the large Meat Lovers pizza from the night before, he walked over to his nightstand and turned the radio on. The evening news was playing on the local NPR station, which Rhett listened to as a way to start his day. With a plan brewing in his mind, he changed it to G105. “Toxic” by Britney Spears had just started - one of Rhett’s guilty pleasure songs, so he turned the volume to max.

He started dancing and singing while removing his clothes to hop in the shower. 

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calling?”

Rhett’s unbuttoned his shirt in rhythm. 

“A guy like you should wear a warning.”

In a flash of motion, he opened the shirt and exposed his shoulders. The shirt floated to the floor. 

“It’s dangerous, I’m falling.”

Gyrating his hips, Rhett slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. 

“There’s no escape. I can’t wait.”

He stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. 

“I need a hit, baby give me it.”

He continued dancing sensuously as he moved to the bathroom. 

“You’re dangerous, I’m loving it.”

Rhett stepped in the shower and turned on the water. He belted through the rest of the song while he quickly washed his body, hair, and beard. 

As he got out of the shower, a new favorite started playing from his nightstand - “Naughty Girl” by Beyoncé. He hadn’t yet learned the words, so he hummed along and continued seducing himself as he toweled down and traveled to his closet to pick out something to wear for his long awaited night out. 

He chose a pair of slim dark blue jeans, a deep maroon long sleeve cotton tee, and threw a black zip-up hoodie on top. Making his way back to the bathroom, he studied himself in the mirror, and decided to try something different with his look tonight. Instead of his customary updo, he chose to leave his hair down and encourage the natural curls to take form. 

Once satisfied with shape of his hair and grooming of his beard, he sprayed himself with a couple of pumps of Cubano Gold.

Rhett put on some leather boots, put his watch back on, and checked himself out in the mirror. He turned around and peeked over his shoulder to make sure his backside was up to par with the rest of his appearance.  _ No disappointments there _ . He laughed and began gathering his things.

He grabbed his Sidekick and quickly when through his checklist.

**TIME** 9:20pm.

**BATTERY** Two bars.

**CALLS** One missed call, one voicemail.

**MESSAGE INBOX** No new messages.

When he saw the missed call was from a co-worker, he figured it was someone wanted to get their shift covered.  _ Fuck that. I’m not working this weekend. _

Picking his wallet off the counter, Rhett’s dexterous fingers slid it into his back right pocket. His phone went in the front right. He grabbed his keys, turned the lights off, and locked his apartment after exiting. 

It was a short walk to Legends. Rhett was filled with an excited nervousness, ready for a new experience to shake up his slightly monotonous life. After paying his cover, he walked to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke, practically shouting at the bartender over the loud music. 

Rhett had just taken his first sip when he locked eyes with a dark haired man who was standing alone at a tall table. It was as if the man was waiting for Rhett to notice him, as he took a sip of his own drink without looking away. Rhett admired the broad shoulders, slim waist, and strong jawline, eager to get his hands on them. 

When the mysterious man smiled shyly and tilted his head toward the dance floor, Rhett didn’t hesitate. He set his drink down and walked that way. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recount of the evening's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:  
> [Like I Love You - Justin Timberlake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQ3slUz7Jo8)  
> [Slow - Kylie Minogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Omrp4QR_Rpo)

The music was loud and hypnotic, club hits with the same tempo overlapping each other. The club was dark with exception of flashing colorful lights that frequently graced the faces and bodies dancing.

Rhett followed his stranger to the dance floor, careful not to crowd him. When they found their space, his stranger turned around and placed a hand on his chest signalling to stop. As a remix of “Like I Love You” by Justin Timberlake started playing over the speakers, they were both already moving, side-stepping to the music, when the stranger’s hand traveled to Rhett’s shoulder. Within seconds, they were rolling their bodies against each other to the pulse of the bassline.

His stranger slowly lifted his face to look at Rhett, biting his bottom lip and then bit down while his eyes roamed Rhett’s chest, his neck, his beard, his mouth, and stopping only when he met his eyes. The smile that greeted him was mirrored on his own face, both clearly pleased with their choice of dance partner.

Rhett leaned down to his stranger’s ear, “What’s your name?”

The stranger leaned against his cheek and brought his hands back to Rhett’s chest. “Link.”

With that, Link gently pushed Rhett back up and turned around. Instinctively, Rhett’s hands landed on the pair of hips in front of him. At some point, Kylie Minogue’s “Slow” began playing, and it’s sensual rhythm guided their movements.

It wasn’t long before Link relaxed into Rhett, pressing his back against the tall man’s chest. Rhett’s fingers dug into the hips in his hands and pulled them tight. He was lost in the moment, revelling in the atypical and rash actions of the evening, looking forward to how the night would progress.

Rhett hardly went out dancing, but on the rare occasion it occurred, he was very careful with whom he shared his time. He would maybe share a drink or two, then head to the dance floor. He was never one to hastily jump into bed with the first guy he saw. Rhett couldn’t - and didn’t want to - explain the immediate magnetism he felt when he first locked eyes with Link, but it felt like something he couldn’t deny.

Rhett lost track of how long they’d been grinding against each other, tuning out the gyrating bodies surrounding them, holding focus on the sensation of Link pressing into him. Link slid a hand to the nape of Rhett’s neck and pulled down, bringing Rhett’s face closer to his.

Link pressed his cheek against Rhett’s ear, too caught up in the music to do more, almost hypnotized. Rhett was desperate to know what his stranger tasted like, so he turned his head and kissed Link’s cheek. Tasting salty skin and sweat, Rhett hummed with satisfaction sending vibrations he was sure Link could feel in his back.

Wanting to know more than the taste of his skin, Rhett removed a hand from Link’s side by sliding it up his chest ending on his chin. Tilting his head, Rhett took Link’s mouth with a passion that had begun brewing when he first laid eyes on his stranger.

They stayed there a few moments before Link broke the kiss, tilting his head the other way, allowing and silently requesting Rhett to pay attention to the skin there. Without hesitation, Rhett did what was asked of him. He kissed, licked, and nibbled across the exposed neck.

Rhett’s next move was totally out of character. He was so attracted and aroused by Link he had no nerves to overcome. Usually, he would hem and haw over the question that was just about to burst out of him. He was not a fan of rejection. However, he was also pretty sure they were on the same page.

Rhett bit his way up to Link’s ear. “Wanna get out of here? I live close by.”

Link turned around in Rhett’s arms, wrapped his hands around his neck, pushed up on his toes, and kissed Rhett deeply. A kiss that held a very enticing possible future. While there, he rolled his hips into Rhett’s, proving Rhett’s hypothesis correct. When they broke the kiss, they panted into each other’s mouths for a minute before Link gave him an answer.

“God yes.”

Link took Rhett by the hand and led him off of the dance floor and out of the club.

Cool early Spring air graced their warm bodies as they stepped outside. Rhett took the lead, as he guided Link towards the direction of his apartment. After walking a few feet, they both dropped each other’s hands. Although they were in one of the more liberal neighborhoods of Raleigh, it was still North Carolina, and people were still ignorant assholes.  

Rhett’s place was only three and a half blocks away. Not wanting to break the spell, neither of them spoke, but the backs of their hands continued to brush against each other as they walked quickly.

Without warning, Link grabbed Rhett’s elbow and led him into an unlit alley, just far enough so as not to be seen by passers-by. Link pulled at Rhett’s open hoodie to bring their bodies close. Rhett’s hands held Link’s neck as they searched each other’s faces. When Link’s eyes traveled down to Rhett’s lips, Rhett surged forward. This kiss was different than their first, this was full of need and desire and I-want-you-right-now.

They were fighting for dominance with their tongues, their hands, and their hips. With a little force, Link pressed Rhett against the building they were behind. Rhett grunted. Link smiled and snickered as he nipped at Rhett’s bottom lip. Pressing his chest into Rhett’s to keep him in place, Link lavished kisses across his neck, biting occasionally to get a reaction.

“Come on, I’m right around the corner.”

Reluctantly, Link pulled back and allowed himself to be led by Rhett. Within the next minute, Rhett had let them into his building and they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, anticipation and excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

Rhett took this moment to reflect on the evening’s unexpected turn of events. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Am I really doing this? Holy shit._ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Link’s hand on the small of his back, his fingers gently massaging. Sensing his anxiety, Link looked up at him with a handsome smile and winked.

With a ding, the doors opened and the two men stepped inside. As soon as they closed again, they found themselves pressed together from head to knees, a mess of kisses and moans. The last of Rhett’s concerns were forgotten when he felt Link’s hardness against his thigh.

All too soon, the door opened to Rhett’s floor. They made quick time to his apartment, and as soon as Rhett flicked the lock of the deadbolt on his door, Link pressed him against the door. He hadn’t even been given the opportunity to turn around, making Rhett excited and scared.

“Spread your legs,” Link growled. Rhett obliged. “Good.” Rhett could hear the grin on Link’s face. He had effectively shortened himself to be at level with Link.

Link took his time running his all over Rhett’s body - his back, his sides, the top of his thighs, coming to land on his hips. One hand pulled his pelvis back to meet Link’s  while the other agonizingly took it’s time inching to the front of his pants.

Overtaken by lust, Rhett lightly ground into Link’s hardness and pressed his own into Link’s hand. Link growled and took his queue, continuing the motions with authority.

“More. I need more.” Link’s voice was rough and God damn was that sexy.

Rhett pushed back and turned around in Link’s arms. He was thankful for the lamp he’d forgotten to turn off, since it lit up the majority of the studio. This was the first time he had a proper look at Link’s face. He took in the strong jawline, letting his thumb trace over the five o’clock shadow. Those blue eyes were the most intriguing shade he’d ever seen. His gaze traveled to Link’s lips, and that perfect cupid’s bow. His reaction must have been audible, because a goofy smile formed on Link’s face that made him a little weak in the knees.

Wordlessly, Link pushed the hoodie off of Rhett’s arms, then tugged at the hem of his t-shirt which Rhett eagerly pulled off. Rhett helped Link take his sweater off. They touched as much of each other’s exposed skin as they could. Link slotted their mouths together, and their tongues began another battle for dominance, even though they both knew who would win.

Rhett pushed them back until Link’s knees buckled when they hit the bed. Link laid down and pulled Rhett on top of him. Rhett hovered over Link, using his 6’7” frame to his advantage. He began to shower his lover’s body with a combination of wet open mouth kisses, bites, and licks. Beginning at Link’s long neck, Rhett worked over his Adam’s apple, across his collarbone, and over his chest.

When he first gave attention to Link’s already hard nipples, Link arched into Rhett’s mouth and whined. Curious, he pressed a flat tongue against Link’s right nipple, taking his time. Link let out a guttural moan that spurred Rhett to do it again on his left nipple. Alternating with his tongue and fingertips, Rhett enjoyed working Link up. Pressing his luck, Rhett sucked hard on one of his nipples. With a breathy laugh, Link grabbed Rhett by his hair and pulled him back to his mouth.

Rhett balanced his forearm above Link’s head, his free hand cupped Link’s side and his thumb traced lazy circles. Impatiently, Link moved that same hand to the bulge in his pants, and this time, it was Rhett’s turn to laugh. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

Looking into Link’s eyes, he began to rub the length under his hand. Link chewed his bottom lip in a vain attempt to hold his moans in. Rhett deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Link’s pants, and his hand ventured under the elastic band of Link’s underwear.

Rhett wrapped his large fist around Link’s cock and explored its length.

“Oh fuck...”

“You like that, darlin’?”

Link’s cock twitched in Rhett’s palm.

“You like it when I call you darlin’?”

Suddenly Rhett was on his back and Link was devouring his mouth, rutting slowly against his belly. “No pet names,” Link whispered against Rhett’s lips.

Link stood up to fully undress himself. His shoes kicked to the front door and his pants and boxer briefs flung somewhere, neither man cared. Rhett toed his own shoes off while Link made quick work of the clothing on his lower body.

“Scoot.” Rhett moved so his head could rest on his pillows. Link’s placed his hands on Rhett’s knees and pushed them apart. Rhett reached up and  gingerly removed Link’s glasses and set them on his nightstand. Link crawled up the bed and began leaving love bites all over Rhett’s chest and stomach. Rhett loved the way stubble felt all over his skin, and he grabbed at the pillows around his head to keep himself centered and focused.

Finally, Link gave attention to Rhett’s aching hardness, tracing his tongue along the underside of his shaft. When he made it to the tip, there was no more teasing. Link went straight in for the kill and practically inhaled Rhett’s cock. To keep Rhett still, Link pinned his hips down with a strength Rhett wouldn’t have predicted but wasn’t complaining about.

Rhett propped himself up on his elbows to watch the assault on his cock and couldn’t resist carding his hand through Link’s hair. Link hummed at the non-verbal praise and lifted his gaze to meet Rhett’s as he took in the entirety of Rhett’s length into his mouth. He held himself there for a couple of seconds and Rhett nearly fainted at the sensation.

Link pulled off and stroked him while he coughed and tried to regain his composure. When his coughing fit didn’t stop, Link sat on the edge of the bed tried to catch his breath.

“I’m okay, I’ll be fine.”

Rhett got off the bed to pour Link a glass of water. When he turned around, he caught Link pulling the bathroom door closed. Feeling a bit cocky and taking advantage of the moment, Rhett fished Link’s phone out of the pants on the floor. He flicked the Razr open, toggled through the menus to add a new contact. He typed in his name and number, and pressed save right when he heard the toilet flush. In a panic, he put the phone back and dropped the pants.

“Sorry about that.”

“Are you alright? I got you some water.”

Link accepted the glass from Rhett’s hand and took a few gulps. Rhett was worried their night might be over, then Link set the glass down and shoved him back on the bed.

Rhett landed with an “oof” and Link was suddenly right on top of him. Their lengths pressing together for the first time barrier free.

Their kisses were sloppy, wet, and loud. Rhett’s hands roamed down Link’s back and groped his ass, increasing the the pressure and friction.

One of Rhett’s hands left the soft flesh and reached to the top drawer in his side table. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom and shoved them into Link’s chest.

“Who’s in a hurry now?” Link playfully mocked the man underneath him. He took the items Rhett gave him and set them on the bed. After he resettled sitting on his haunches, he pushed Rhett’s thighs even farther apart and groaned at the sight. Rhett knew he should feel a little bashful for readily exposing himself to a man he just met, but he was so turned on it didn’t matter.

Link leaned forward enough to put his middle finger in Rhett’s eager mouth. Rhett sucked and coated it with his own saliva. When satisfied, Link removed it and brought it to the puckered skin below Rhett’s manhood. He lightly circled it and teased until Rhett was pressing down seeking more.

After covering his middle finger in lube, Link pressed into Rhett gently who pushed back onto the intrusion. Rhett was panting, it had been too long since he experienced this and had forgotten how good it felt. When Link started moving his his finger, Rhett felt pleasure down to the tips of his toes.

Once Link felt Rhett was ready, he added his ring finger. Rhett tensed at the change in girth, and exhaled a shaky breath. Link’s palm caressed Rhett’s soft belly as he worked his fingers in and out of Rhett. Remembering how Link felt in his hand, Rhett knew to expect a third finger, but was not prepared for the overwhelming feeling it brought along.

“Oh gosh. That’s a lot.”

Anticipating this reaction, Link stroked Rhett to keep him grounded. Rhett was putty in his hands. When Link curled his fingers and found that special place, Rhett’s eyes shot open and tried to crawl away, but Link stayed with him. The intensity was more than he was ready for. Link removed his hand from Rhett’s cock to place it beside his head. As he leaned down to take Rhett’s mouth, Rhett felt Link’s length leave a trail of precum along his belly.

“You’re doing so well. Look at you, opening up so easily for my cock.”

“I need it. Please.”

“Don’t want to hurt you. Need to make sure you’re ready.”

At that, Link spread his fingers inside of Rhett while continuing to thrust. Needing something to keep him sane, Rhett pulled Link’s face back to his. They were a mess of teeth, tongues, and lips.

“Please. Fuck. I need you inside me.”

Rhett knew he couldn’t hold for much longer. He was desperate to be fucked.

Link pulled his fingers out, opened the condom with his teeth, and began rolling it on. “Turn over.” On his knees, Rhett presented his ass to Link.

Palming his cheeks and spreading them, Link admired his work of preparing Rhett. Rhett blushed, and grinned at wonderful feeling of pleasing his partner.

“Gosh, you’re so hot. So fucking sexy.”

Rhett lowered his head and shoulders to the bed, which gave his back a beautiful arch and opened himself up to Link a bit more. Link was in awe and a low groan of appreciation escaped his lips.

Rhett then felt Link’s cock pushing into him easily. Once Link began moving, neither of them could hold back their vocalizations. The studio was full of moans, whines, grunts, and words of praise and need.

Link leaned over Rhett’s back, and bit his shoulder. Rhett was sure Link had broken his skin, but instead of turning him off, it brought him closer to the edge. One hand held him up and the other reached around and started pumping Rhett’s cock.

“Come for me, baby. Do it.”

At his command, Rhett saw stars and thought he might have almost passed out from the intense pleasure. He felt Link thrust into him a few more times before grinding hard against his ass for a final time. Link pressed a kiss against the bit of skin he marked.

“Fuck me, that was good.”

Rhett collapsed onto the bed in a daze after Link pulled out, watching him throw away the condom. When Link laid back down, Rhett’s pulse began to race. _Is he going to stay? I kind of want him to stay._ Rhett’s hand was about to make contact with Link’s bicep, when Link got off the bed.

Trying not to show his fleeting disappointment, Rhett sat up and watched Link gather his clothing and put it on. Sensing Link’s panic, Rhett looked and saw a pair of glasses to his left.

“Here.” He nodded his head towards where they lay. Link quickly walked over and put them on.

“Phone, wallet, keys.”

Hiding his smirk, Rhett was proud of himself tonight. He had a new experience, and was very pleased with how it turned out. He watched Link check his phone, tracing down the lines of his body, as he began to feel the stirrings of arousal again.

“So, uh…”

 _Did I ever tell him my name?_ “Rhett.”

“So, Rhett, this was fun -”

“I already put my number in your phone. Text me if you want to do this again.”

Rhett noticed Link blush, a renewal of redness in his cheeks and neck. He stroked his beard waiting for a response, and trying to hide his grin.

“Oh! Great! Thanks. So I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.”

With that, Link left the apartment.

~~~

Link closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

_Dammit Link!_

He made his way back outside. The air was colder now, and Link felt goosebumps all over his back and arms. As he walked back to the club, where cabs would be available to take him home, he had an argument with himself, working himself up.

_We said no more one night stands._

**_Yes, but did you see him? He was a Greek god!_ **

_That doesn’t matter, and you know it._

**_Are you sure?_ **

_Stop it. That was the last time. We need to grow up._

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah._ **

_It’s too bad we’ll never see him again._

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long for a cab, sliding into the back seat as he gave the driver his address. Unable to keep his hands still, he pulled out his phone and began looking through his contacts. ‘Rhett (That Really Tall Guy)’, read the newest addition.

All of a sudden, Link felt something warm inside of his chest grow. Maybe this wouldn’t be a one night stand after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Again, a huge shout out to [MythicalSeries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) and [LinksLipsSinkShips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) for being my beta readers. ♥
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:
> 
> [Ben E. King- Stand by me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE)
> 
> [Nancy Sinatra - The Boots Are Made for Walkin’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbyAZQ45uww)
> 
> [The Beach Boys - God Only Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ybvruzd3XE0)

Rhett was yawning and stretching like a cat before even opening his eyes. He groaned when his groggy brain registered the unusual aches all over his body,trying to remember what put him in this slightly uncomfortable state. Soon he started seeing images of piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders, a tiny waist, and a crooked smile behind his closed lids. He could still feel echoes of dominance all over his body, phantom grips on hips. 

A grin spread across Rhett’s face as a giggle erupted from his belly. Had he not been sore in specific places, he could have almost believed it had been a dream. As he lay on his back, stretched out like a starfish, he began putting together a tentative plan for the day. Make some breakfast, buy groceries, and then maybe hit up GameStop for a new PlayStation 2 game. 

“Oh yeah!” he said, suddenly remembering it was Saturday. Given his schedule at work and other commitments it had been close to a year since was last able to go to the local farmers’ market, so he was already looking forward to his favorite treat of honey sticks.  _ Should I get a regular pack or a variety? _

Rhett finally got out of his bed, and moseyed towards his kitchen. While waiting for the carafe to fill with cold water, he emptied yesterday’s grounds in the garbage, and replaced the filter with a few fresh scoops. He pressed the start button, moving to cook up a couple of eggs with bacon while he waited for his bread to toast. When all was done, he plated up and poured some piping hot coffee with a little milk and sugar, and ate while listening to the morning radio. 

The market was just a street over from his apartment - one of the perks of living in downtown Raleigh - so he was in no rush. After finishing his second cup of coffee, Rhett even took his time to clean his dishes and make a preliminary shopping list. Once he was ready, he grabbed his jacket and a couple of reusable Target bags and headed out.

When he stepped outside, it was quieter than he expected, but maybe it was a slow morning. Once he turned the corner toward the market, Rhett felt deflated. He’d forgotten it was still closed for the winter season.  _ Food Lion it is. _

Rhett walked back to his complex and entered the garage to find his car.

 

* * *

 

Link opened his eyes, glaring at his alarm clock. 6:27 AM. He’d already hit snooze three times, which only left him with just enough time to put on his uniform and head to his morning shift. 

He unchained his bicycle and peddled to work at a grocery store nearby. After selling his car to make ends meet, Link was thankful to find a job with a 10 minute commute from his apartment. Being an inventory stocker wasn’t that great, and it usually meant long hot showers after coming home, but it paid better than a cashier and he received an employee discount. For that, he was grateful. 

Link was an aspiring filmmaker. During his sophomore year at North Carolina State University, he had to withdraw from classes due to a lack of funding. To make things more difficult he had also come out to his parents that year. Mom made sure he knew she would love him no matter what, but could barely afford to keep herself afloat. Dad, however, who was paying Link’s tuition, refused to support his son until he “came to his senses.”

He moved to the city and worked odd jobs, mostly as a busboy or a dishwasher, making just enough to afford his own apartment and accompanying bills until he landed his new job at a Food Lion a couple of months ago. The increase in income meant he could actually start saving to go back to school and finish his degree. Or maybe he’d invest in some good equipment instead: a Mac computer, the new version of Final Cut Pro, a new HD digital camera, the possibilities seemed endless. 

Once he turned into the parking lot of the grocery store, Link chained up his bike at the back entrance. He clocked in and began making the rounds to see what needed restocking. 

Link made his way to the storage room to gather needed inventory of cat food before pushing his cart to the pet aisle and starting the physical side of his job. This part was mindless, and he would usually brainstorm various ideas for potential film ideas. He’d thought of everything from a documentary about a spoiled cat and its owner who buys him fancy food to a fantastical story about mythical beasts. 

But today was different. His mind kept returning to his conquest from the previous night. He’s never thought twice about his one-time partners - they were just a means to an end. But Rhett? Something about his gentle eyes and those goddamn cheekbones kept pulling Link back. The man even tried to take care of him after Link gagged himself into a coughing fit after choking on his cock. He laughed under his breath and shook his head in disbelief.

He’d seen real concern in Rhett’s eyes in that moment, something he’d only seen from his mother in recent years. Link kept himself isolated for the most part; he was friendly with co-workers, but that was about it. After living by himself for five years, he’d learned all about being lonely. So when loneliness got the better of him, he’d find another body to keep him warm for a couple of hours.

Rhett’s sweetness wasn’t the only thing he thought about, however, and throughout the entire morning of restocking, Link had to keep his body in check. Memories of how heated and sweaty their night had gotten kept popping up in his mind. 

He hadn’t allowed himself to think about the new number in his phone. Not yet. 

It was late morning by the time Link made it to his favorite section of the store: Produce. Here, he arranged the fruits and veggies to his liking with symmetry. If he was honest, he also loved being misted alongside the produce, it brought along a sense of freshness and cleanliness.  

He was singing along to the oldies playing throughout the store softly while stacking Granny Smith’s, when he caught sight of a giant man stepping through the threshold of the front doors and froze. 

Dropping the apple in his hand, its impact against his foot brought him back to the present. Rhett could not see him like this, if that even was Rhett. The tall man was wearing a baseball cap, and the bill was shadowing his face, but something in his bones told him he wasn’t wrong about this. Link bent down to pick the apple up and pushed the cart, half emptied, to the nearest Employee Only marked door. 

His skin was soon awash in goose bumps from the immediate temperature drop. Link took a look around and realized his hideaway was behind the milk’s gravity flow shelving units. Reigning in his panic, Link tried to estimate how long he could wait in the walk-in-refrigerator before Rhett left the store.

Link had been waiting for five minutes when he heard a warm deep voice singing along with the Beach Boy’s “God Only Knows.” Chills ran anew up his spine, having nothing to do with the cold but with voice on the other side of the two percent milk. As quietly as possible, Link turned to look between the shelves, praying this mystery man couldn’t see in. 

~~~

“If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on believe me,” Rhett sang absentmindedly as he was looking at the best prices for some milk. Out of habit, he would drink  a glass, sometimes two with his dinner, and had emptied a container the previous day. 

After pulling a jug off the shelf, and closing the glass door, Rhett continued to push his cart to the produce section. He wasn’t the best cook, but he was trying to eat better and save money by not eating take-out every night and actually making his own food. 

He grabbed some essentials to go along with the frozen meat he’d already placed in his cart, combing through the aisles one last time before heading to the checkout. After he removed the items from his cart onto the conveyor belt, he waited for his turn to be rung up as another customer took her place in line behind him. His eyes wandered around the store. When they hit the produce section, Rhett noticed a worker was stacking up green apples. Before he realized it, he’d begun checking out the stocker. When he noticed what his eyes were doing, he blushed, taking a moment to regroup by taking his hat off, combing his hair with his fingers, and placing the cap back on. 

He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to the cashier who’d begun ringing him up. 

“Did you find everything you needed today?” The cashier spoke with a plastic positive tone that Rhett detested. 

“Yup.” 

“Paper or plastic?”

“I actually brought my own.” Rhett reached into his cart and pulled out his reusable shopping bags. 

“Good for you.” There was that fake smile again. 

To be fair, she was fairly quick at her task and soon Rhett was handing over a few twenties. As he hoisted his bags into his cart to bring them back to his car, he let himself glance towards the produce section again. 

He saw a profile this time. With memories still fresh, he’d be able to tell that jawline anywhere. Rhett smirked and pushed his cart outside. 

_ What are the chances? _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks, again, to LinksLipsSinkShips ( [Tumblr](linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) ) and MythicalSeries ( [Tumblr](mythicalseries.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) )for helping me with this chapter!!
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr and say hi!](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


	4. IV

While pedaling back home after a grueling shift on Tuesday, Link kept looping through thoughts that fueled his sour mood. The one that repeated most frequently was about him being cold and hungry. He had slept through his alarm that morning and left without grabbing a jacket or eating any breakfast, which had made him grumpy from the get go. 

As Link pulled up to his apartment, he slowed down enough to take in the sunset that painted the sky deep shades of pinks and oranges. He sighed, unable to help  a pang of loneliness, a need to share this beautiful sight with someone. Combined with his negative state, he hastily locked his bike up and headed inside. 

Link lived in a very modest, and small, one bedroom apartment, but it was his. As he walked in, he was greeted by a couple of Star Wars posters he’d recently had framed as a Christmas gift to himself. The bookshelf in his living space was mostly textbooks he refused to sell back while a few small action figures stood on top. He walked over and picked up his favorite, a Spider-Man he’d had for almost as long he could remember.  _ The things you’ve seen. _

After placing the figure back, Link moved towards the kitchen. Too hungry and cheap to eat anything else, he pulled a out box of Frosted Mini Wheats and poured himself a big bowl of cereal. 

His mood lifted as his hunger dissipated. After drinking the milk that was left in the bowl, he started humming and lightly singing a tune that would not leave his head. 

“God only knows what I’d be without you…”

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew why. 

Surveying his empty apartment, that heartache he felt earlier came rushing back. Suddenly spending tonight alone wasn’t something he think he could manage. Link pulled his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open, his thumb hovering hesitantly over the keypad for a few seconds before letting his eyes fall shut. He took a deep, slow breath, calming himself down as much as he could.  _ Why am I nervous? I’ve done this before, this isn’t new.  _

Link began composing a new message to ‘Rhett (That Really Tall Guy)’, trying - and failing - to convince himself this was just a way to get Rhett out of his system for good. 

~~~

The weekend off was just what Rhett needed to recharge his batteries. Not only did he feel refreshed but his interactions with clients and coworkers were much more positive when he returned to work. When he arrived home that evening, he plopped down on the small sofa, hands behind his head and legs hanging over the armrest. 

After what seemed like a second, Rhett jerked awake, slightly disoriented, realizing he’d dozed off. Groggy, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see what time it was. He pressed a button to light up the screen and first saw he’d been out for about an hour before his eyes caught the notification of a new message. 

Sliding his phone open, he went through his checklist:

**TIME** 7:02pm.

**BATTERY** Two bars.

**CALLS** No missed calls.

**MESSAGE INBOX** 1 new message.

Rhett toggled his way to the new message,his brow creasing in confusion when he didn’t recognize the number, nor was it in his Contacts. He opened the message. 

**_Wanna keep me company tonight? - Link_ **

He sat up so fast, the momentum made him stumble off the couch. Laughing at himself, Rhett stood up and started pacing in random directions to help him think about his next step. Without a doubt, he wanted to see Link again, especially after seeing him working on Saturday.  _ He looked so good in his uniform _ .

Since then, Rhett had spent some time thinking about what kind of relationship he was after at this moment in his life. Since college, the goal had been to look for someone to settle down with. But now? Now, he wanted to change it up. He decided to put no expectations on himself, or Link for that matter, and just have fun. 

Rhett deserved some fun, didn’t he? 

He reread Link’s text and sighed.  _ No strings attached, Rhett. You got this. _

**_I think I could do that. ;) Where do you live?_ **

Within a minute, Rhett’s phone buzzed again with Link’s address, making feel giddy and excited. He grinned the entire time saving the new contact in his phone, daydreaming.  _ Dammit Rhett - no expectations. Remember? _ He had to remind himself enjoy what was being offered without developing a crush.  _ Easy. I can do this _ .

Rhett took his time eating dinner, which was still faster than most, and stripped for his shower. After exiting the bathroom, he put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a grey henley. He checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked good, but still casual - like he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. 

He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before heading to his car. Letting his car warm up a bit before heading out, Rhett sent Link a text letting him know he was on his way. 

~~~

Link closed his laptop after reading Rhett’s latest text. He wiped his hands down his pants, as his breathing came a little faster. 

_ Why the hell am I nervous? _

**_Don’t kid yourself, Neal. You like him._ **

_ Fuck off. _

Even though Link’s OCPD kept his apartment fairly clean, he busied his body to keep his mind quiet. He swept, vacuumed, and straightened his bed, and when those tasks were completed, he could only sit on his couch waiting for Rhett to arrive. Right as he grabbed his laptop to continue fleshing out an idea he’d been brainstorming, he heard a buzz. 

He set his laptop safely at its home on the bookshelf and walked to his intercom. 

“Hello?”

“Yeah, hey, it’s Rhett.”

“I’m in 202.”

Link pressed the button to allow Rhett into his building. 

A few moments later, there was a knock on his door.  _ Deep breath in, and out.  _ He pulled the door open and gave Rhett his signature side smile. 

“Hey, come on in.” Rhett walked over the threshold and toed off his shoes. Link’s eyes travelled the long expanse of Rhett’s body, lingering over his backside. When he turned around, Link took his time taking in the front of the tall man as well. When he saw Rhett bite his bottom lip, Link subconsciously copied the action. 

“Thirsty?” Rhett asked with a cocked eyebrow a smirk hiding behind his beard. 

“You could say that.” Link winked and walked into his living space, trusting Rhett to follow. 

“Want anything to drink? Water? Beer?” Link offered. 

“Water sounds good.” Rhett walked over to the bookshelf, looking at the books while lightly running his fingers along their spines. “So, uh, what do you do, Link?”

“I like to create. You?” Link didn’t leave Rhett any time to ask for details. Details meant learning about each other, which lead to relationships being formed, and Link didn’t want that. That’s what he told himself, anyway. 

He handed Rhett a glass of water and took a sip of his own. 

“I work with wood.”

Link choked on the water he attempted to swallow, coughing while Rhett was laughing throwing his head back. Embarrassed to have another coughing fit in front of this man, he apologized while he regained his composure.

“No, but really, I’m a woodworker.”

“I bet you are.” Link teased, winking comically slow to make his companion laugh again. He liked seeing Rhett smile, watching his cheekbones bunch up. Link didn’t allow himself to dwell on that thought. 

He suggested Rhett take a seat on his couch, and placed a coaster on the side table. Link missed Rhett rolling his eyes, but he complied anyways.

“How does  _ Fellowship of the Ring _ sound?” Link picked a movie he’d seen a few times, knowing he’d be okay missing the majority of it. 

“I’m up for whatever, man.” 

Link watched Rhett get comfortable on his couch. He looked so good in Link’s home.  _ Dammit, Neal! Stop that! _

He shook his head, trying to focus as he went through the motions of starting the movie. He turned off the lights and took a seat next to Rhett, deliberately not touching him, wanting to stretch out this preamble for as long as possible, even though they both knew where they’d end up.

As the movie started, Link could feel the heat emanating off of Rhett. Both sitting relatively still, Link with patience and Rhett with some effort, his fingers fidgeting in his lap. About ten minutes into the film, Rhett shifted in his seat and leaned down to Link’s ear. His beard tickled sensitive skin on his neck. 

“Can I touch you now?” Rhett whispered. Link nodded once in response. 

It started with Rhett tracing his nose slowly down his neck, followed by feather light kisses, then a dragging of his teeth. Link held back a moan, not wanting Rhett to know how quickly he was turned on by something so simple. Rhett pressed on, and started kissing up and around his jaw. Guided by Rhett’s hand, their mouths finally connected. It was languid and without sense of urgency. They took their time rediscovering what the other man tasted and felt like. 

Unbeknownst to it’s owner, one of Link’s hands had made its way into Rhett’s hair, pulling a dark, low laugh from the tall man. He broke the kiss and shook his head, removing Link’s hand and placed it back where it came from. 

“Oh ho ho… Didn’t say you could touch me.”

Link took a deep breath and relaxed his arms. 

“Good boy. Watch the movie.”

Rhett went back to his ministrations on Link’s neck. Rhett’s hand started gently groping Link’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples, tugging lightly through the cotton t-shirt until a whimper escaped Link’s mouth. Rhett took note. He pulled a few more times before soothing them with the pad of his thumb,nibbling on Link’s earlobe while his hand slid down to the front of Link’s pants. Feeling the growing hardness, Rhett growled in Link’s ear sending chills down his spine causing him to shiver. 

Rhett palmed the half hard cock under his hand while his head rested in the crook of Link’s neck. 

“Shiiiit,” Link whispered, trying his hardest to stay still. He felt Rhett smile against his skin. 

“Shhhhh.”

Link opened his eyes when he felt Rhett move off of the couch, curious about his next move. When he resettled on his knees pushing Link’s legs apart, Link relaxed back into the couch. 

“Watch the movie, Link.”

His eyes flicked back the screen, but he was not watching. It took all of his mental energy to follow Rhett’s orders, lacing his fingers behind his neck to keep them from touching the man in front of him. 

He felt hands on the top of his pants, and soon the button popped open and the zipper was undone. Chancing a look down, he watched as Rhett pulled his cock out with adoration and hunger in his eyes. Rhett glanced up and raised his eyebrow in question as if to say ‘What did I tell you do to?’

After a beat, Link followed his instructions again and was rewarded with slow, but firm, strokes. It was all he could do to keep his eyes forward and his body still, focusing on his breathing. He felt hot, wet air surrounding his cockhead, and his breathing became shallower as he forced his body to stay still. 

Finally, Rhett began to suckle the tip of his member and Link let out a shaky sigh. He couldn’t believe how unreal this felt and he desperately wanted to take a mental picture, so again he broke the rules and looked down. Unfortunately, Rhett caught him and quickly removed his mouth with a sly grin on his face. 

Link groaned. “Please? I need to watch you. You look so good with my dick in your mouth.”

“Fine, but your hands stay there.” Rhett pointed his chin up to Link’s head. 

Link nodded animatedly. 

Rhett brought his mouth back to Link’s cock and continued sucking and stroking simultaneously.  _ Goddamn, he’s beautiful like this. _

When Link’s hips began thrusting shallowly on their own accord, Rhett held him in place. This meant Rhett could take Link deeper into his mouth. Rhett’s movement was slower now, but that didn’t matter, because each time he lowered his head he swallowed more of Link’s length. 

As soon as Rhett became more comfortable with Link’s size, he looked up directly into Link’s eyes. They both groaned at the intensity of the moment, mirroring each other’s longing for the other. This spurred Rhett to move faster, and become careless with the sounds his mouth was making. 

Link was more aroused than he’d ever been before, watching someone suck his cock with such enthusiasm and not being able to touch.  _ Fuck, this is hot. _

“Shit, Rhett, I’m close,” Link whispered harshly, “Please!”

Rhett removed his hands from their grip and snuck their way under Link’s tee. He rubbed, twisted, and pulled Link’s nipples for only a few seconds before his orgasm ripped through his body. 

Releasing the death grip on his neck, Link brought his hands down to Rhett’s face. Tenderly, he pulled Rhett off his softening member and towards his mouth. The kiss they shared was full of lust and passion. 

Rhett pulled away first, standing up and offering his hand. He pulled Link up and their mouths met again, this time with a little more heat and neediness as Link felt the unmistakable hardness of his lover pressed against his belly. 

So without breaking contact, Link maneuvered their way into his bedroom.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to LinksLipsSinkShips [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips)/[tumblr](http://linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com) and MythicalSeries [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries)/[tumblr](http://mythicalseries.tumblr.com) for beta reading the shit out of this chapter. You are amazing!! ♥♥♥
> 
> You can check me out on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)! Let me know what you think!


	5. V

Even though Link had led the way into his bedroom, Rhett still held the upper hand. He turned their bodies and pushed Link onto his bed. Neither man made a move to turn the overhead light on, the movie illuminating the small apartment just enough to help their eyes adjust to the darkness. In a matter of seconds, Rhett pulled both pants and underwear off of Link, who took the cue and made quick removal of his own shirt. 

Rhett took a step back and admired the view in front of him: a handsome, and very naked, man relaxed and all sexed out, waiting for his next direction. Slowly, Rhett reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off, obscuring his sight while doing so. When the henley was gone, he caught Link lightly playing with his spent cock.

“Getting ready again, huh?”

“Maybe I like what I see,” Link countered.  

“Maybe you don’t get to see it anymore.” Without warning, Rhett grabbed Link by the hips and flipped him over, not letting go until he was stable and on all fours. 

Rhett hummed with appreciation as Link arched his back. Light as a feather, Rhett ran his fingertips up Link’s spine, enjoying the barely-there sounds escaping his mouth.  _ This gorgeous man wants me? What did I do to deserve this? _

Placing his hands on Link’s hips, Rhett encouraged him to scoot closer to the headboard. Rhett kneeled onto the bed, and bent over Link, kissing and sucking across his shoulders. At this, Link pressed his ass against Rhett’s still clothed groin and moaned loudly when the movement was reciprocated. 

“Fuck me, Rhett, please,” Link softly pleaded. 

“Patience, darlin’.”

Link froze at the pet name and Rhett chastised himself. “Shit. I forgot, I’m sorry.”

He felt Link take a deep breath to center himself, whereas Rhett was motionless waiting for Link’s next move. Rhett wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to stop. He was mentally preparing for this night to be over when Link pressed his back against Rhett’s chest, not to push him off, but to encourage him to continue. 

Rhett placed a whisper of a kiss on the nape of Link’s neck before sitting back. His hands ran down Link’s back, massaging along his spine, adding more pressure as he worked his way his way to Link’s backside. 

He took a firm hold of each cheek, spreading them apart, surprised by his own desires. This act was not something he typically took pleasure in, only partaking if his partner wanted to. Right now, Rhett wanted nothing more to taste this part of Link, to drag his tongue along his most intimate skin. 

Waiting for a cue from Link, to make sure he was comfortable with what Rhett was dying to do, Rhett held his breath. Link bent and tucked his arms under his head, whimpering while his back bent forward as he further exposed himself to Rhett. 

There it was. 

Rhett planted kisses just above Link’s ass, and travelled his way down. As he ate Link out, he felt like his neglected arousal was climbing through the roof. The only thing more intoxicating than the taste of Link, were the wanton sounds escaping his mouth. As he gently pushed into Link with a hard, pointed tongue, Rhett pulled down his own pants and underwear enough to free his aching cock. 

_ Who knew this could be so hot? Calm yourself, McLaughlin, make this last.  _

With one hand, he squeezed his own cock to help prevent from coming too soon. With the other, he wrapped it around Link’s almost fully erect length and began stroking. 

“Oh gosh, Rhett.. Fuuu..”

Link was pressing against Rhett’s face, needing more than just his tongue. Rhett’s primal urges were out in full force, his body going on instinct. He replaced his hands on Link’s ass, spreading him wide, and spit. His right thumb spread the saliva around his entrance and pushed in. Link tensed at the invasion, pushing back when he was ready for more. 

Rhett loved everything about this moment. Curious how the man beneath him could elicit such uncharacteristic behaviors, he continued to pull mewls from Link as his thumb worked in and out, taking his time with preparation. 

“Lube? Condoms?”

Link mumbled a response incoherently, lost in the moment, and Rhett smiled as he repeated himself. All Link could do was point to the drawer in the night stand. Rhett placed a kiss on the small of Link’s back before standing up to get the desired items. 

Before returning to his position on the bed, Rhett removed the rest of his clothing. He uncapped the bottle and poured some lube onto his lover, admiring the way his body curled at the cold substance. 

Working quickly, Rhett pressed his fingers into Link, needing to get inside before he came all over his hands. Once Link felt relaxed and ready, Rhett guided him on his back. Link grabbed the condom that was left on the bed and rolled it onto Rhett’s cock. Rhett leaned down and brought their mouths together, hard and messy. 

Rhett snagged a pillow and lifted Link’s hips up just long enough for him to place it down. He sat on his haunches and lined his cock up, locking eyes with Link. 

“Gosh, you’re so sexy, Link. Look at you.” He slowly pushed forward. With great patience, Rhett took his time pulling out and sliding back in, wanting to stretch this out for as long as possible. “Shit, you feel so good.” 

Link began rubbing his hands over his chest, one playing with his nipples, the other making its way to his own needy cock.

“Nope. You don’t get to come until I say so.” Rhett pushed Link’s hand away, but knew that Link saw the challenge in his eyes. 

Rhett deliberately pumped into Link, memorizing each and every moan, whimper, and plea that came out of Link’s beautiful lips.  _ Those lips, gosh, those lips. _ He folded himself over and devoured those lips like a starved man. Link dug his hands into Rhett’s hair, maneuvering him to his neck, which Rhett happily and eagerly paid attention to. 

He felt himself be rolled on his back, and laughed as Link sat up pressing his hands into Rhett’s chest. 

“Sneaky bastaaaah!” Rhett was cut off when Link began rolling his hips.

“What was that?” Link asked cheekily. 

It took a moment, but Rhett came back to his senses when he noticed he’d lost control. He planted both feet on the bed, throwing Link off balance. Rhett caught his hips with a death grip and began thrusting into him mercilessly. 

“Is this what you want? You wanna be fucked hard and fast?”

“Shit, Rhett, yes, please!”

“You still don’t get to come until I say so.”

Link looked into Rhett’s eyes and nodded, suddenly unable to find his voice. 

“Tell me,” Rhett growled and slowed his pace, almost stopping completely.

“I won’t, I promise.”

The sound of sticky and sweaty flesh smacking against each other filled the room, driving Rhett closer to his release. Neither man had felt pleasure quite like this before - it was intense, intimate, and heightened. They were both begging for the other, pleading for anything and everything. 

Rhett was close, but wanted to feel Link come around him, wanted those sensations to push him over the edge. 

“Touch yourself. Do it, Link.” 

Link lifted a hand off of Rhett’s chest, spit in it, and started violently stroking himself. Rhett lost track of his surroundings, but the next thing he felt was Link pulsing around his cock. He looked up and saw an image he would never, ever forget - Link’s lips pulled back, eyes screwed shut, and his body releasing all tension as he came on Rhett’s belly and chest. Rhett held on for as long as he could, finally allowing himself to let go when Link was floating back to earth. 

Gently, Rhett pulled out and removed his condom. It’s always better to get the necessaries out of the way quickly, so you can get back to the good stuff.  _ Wait. Would Link want to cuddle? Shit.  _ Rhett wanted so badly to take the smaller man into his arms, but he was unsure if that was on the table, remembering last time how Link couldn’t wait to get out. 

~~~

After two orgasms, Link was ‘come drunk’, and could hardly focus. He just lay there on the bed, watching Rhett fiddle about. When Rhett turned to him with a lazy smile on his face, Link pulled him down for a sweet and chaste kiss. He pressed his forehead against Rhett’s and rubbed their noses together. 

_ Can I keep him? _

**_Told you so._ **

Link stilled.  _ Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _

He nudged Rhett back, sitting up and turning his face away, hiding his disappointment. Rhett sat for a beat longer expectantly, but Link could sense the shift in his mood, feeling like shit when Rhett got off the bed to put his clothes on. 

_ God dammit. I’m such an idiot _ .

Rhett spoke, bringing Link out of his downward spiral, “I’m gonna use the bathroom and head out, if that’s okay.” He didn’t wait for an answer and left the room. 

All Link wanted to do was pull him back onto the bed, but he couldn’t let himself. A very large part of him believed he didn’t deserve to have this, that he’d inevitably wreck it. Why waste Rhett’s time?

Not too long after, Link heard a flush, so he quickly found his boxer briefs and slipped them on, walking out just in time to catch Rhett leaving the bathroom. Their eyes locked, waiting for the other to say something, anything. He couldn’t read Rhett’s expression but Link was trying his best to keep himself together, his mind at war with his heart. 

Rhett ran a hand over his beard, taking a deep breath, clearly preparing to speak first. 

“Link, this was - oh!”

Link gave in to what his heart was crying out for: comfort. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist, and pressed his cheek against the man’s shoulder.  _ He’s not moving. Shit. Fuck. I’m so stupid. _ Just as he was about to release his arms and hide forever, he felt Rhett’s large hands on his back. Link was so relieved, he thought he might cry, which only made him hug Rhett harder. 

Rhett chuckled softly as he pulled back enough to see Link’s face flush with embarrassment.  _ What is happening with me? Calm down Neal. _ He felt hands wrap around the sides of his neck, thumbs brushing along his jawline and chanced a look up. What he expected to see was pity, but he only saw was wonderment as Rhett’s eyes jumped all around his face. 

Tilting his head down, Rhett pressed a kiss into Link’s forehead. Rhett reluctantly let go of the embrace, walked to the door, and put his shoes on and left the apartment without saying goodbye. 

Link couldn’t stop the face splitting grin, not that he wanted to. He’d let himself feel happy for now. 

~~~

Rhett was confused and frustrated as he walked to his car, trying to figure out what had happened in the last fifteen minutes inside Link’s apartment. Everything had been amazing and perfect until Link pushed him away.  _ He literally pushed me away. Was he disgusted? Ashamed? _

When he had stepped out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Link there, looking lost. After what had happened, Rhett had felt self-conscious and uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He’d expected Link to tell him to leave, but then he felt arms reach around him. Next thing he knew, his own arms were bringing Link tighter against his body, and Link’s reaction was immediate - simultaneously relaxing into Rhett’s hug while trying to get even closer.  _ Did he want me to stay? What just happened?  _

Rhett admitted that the moment was lovely,  _ Link was lovely _ , but there was something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

On his drive home, he mulled everything over. It was clear that Link had some hang ups, that was for sure, and Rhett questioned if he was willing to be a part of that. 

_ This was supposed to be a fun fling, remember? No attachments? _

**_All I know is that I want more of him._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [LinksLipsSinkShips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) and [MythicalSeries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) for beta reading this chapter. I ♥ them, and you should too!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr!](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:
> 
> [Blue Moon, sung by Ella Fitzgerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3FFOju3VM0)

The next day at work, Rhett often found himself lost in his thoughts, replaying all that had taken place in Link’s apartment the night before. If he was being honest, he wanted to see Link again, to hold him. It was clear to him that Link was a little broken, but there was something inside Rhett that was compelled to help put him back together. 

Rhett faltered in his thoughts, understanding this was not truly his place.  _ Does Link even want that from me?  _

When it was finally time for his lunch break, Rhett was thankful; he needed some fresh air to clear his mind. He grabbed his jacket, the early spring air still a bit chilly, and headed towards his favorite café. The entire trip his hands were in his pockets, one playing with his keys, the other with his phone. 

He ordered his food and found a small table by the window. While he waited for his order to be done, he pulled out his Sidekick and went through the checklist.

**TIME** 12:37pm.

**BATTERY** Fully charged.

**CALLS** No missed calls.

**MESSAGE INBOX** 0 new messages.

Rhett opened the text conversation with Link, reading the messages they previously exchanged. He thought back about how tight Link had hugged him the night before, almost as if he never wanted to let go, the memory putting a smile on his lips as butterflies began to fly in his stomach.

“Club sandwich for Rhett!”

Rhett, caught off guard, almost threw his phone across the table. He regained his composure and retrieved his order from the counter before sitting back down. His mind started quickly going through the pros and cons of jumping into something with Link, still a bit unsure of how to understand his hot and cold behaviors. 

After wiping his hands and taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper, Rhett picked up his phone again and began typing a message to Link. 

**Hey Link, hope you’re doing well.**

_ What is that? Why is this so formal? _ He deleted the text and started over. 

**Hey, I had fun last night. I'd like to see you again. Soon.**

Rhett closed his phone and went back to finishing his sandwich, hoping to hear back from Link sooner, rather than later. He was already thinking of the places he wanted to take Link, things he wanted to see and experience. 

The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, and he couldn’t help but feel optimistic. Rhett shook his head and laughed at himself, accepting the fact that he’d started falling for this dark haired, blue eyed almost-stranger.  _ So much for not jumping into things. At least I tried! _

* * *

Link had the day off and allowed himself not to set an alarm. He finally got out of bed when he really had to pee, still a bit groggy and confused for the shortest moment about why his body was so sore. He looked at the clock on the wall that read 10:22am while stretching his arms upwards, and remembered how Rhett effortlessly took control the night before, from his couch to his bed.

But he then remembered the moments after that too, and his mood quickly shifted from light and happy to embarrassed and anxious. What almost no one knew, save for his mother, is how negatively Link spoke to himself, several small phrases that slowly chipped away at his self worth.  _ God Link, you’re such an idiot. Practically pushing him out of your apartment only to hold him and keep him from leaving? You’re never going to hear from him again, scaring him off like that. _

Having tended to forget the positive moments, like Rhett hugging him back and placing a kiss on his forehead, he fixated almost solely on the negative. 

Growing up, Link had always been a bit odd and usually felt out of place. A few friends throughout his life, several step siblings coming and going, never quite fitting in. He knew he was different, not only because he was attracted to men, but he was inspired by everything and wanted to create. His father never truly accepted him, always making excuses for his quirks, and when Link came out, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His mother, on the other hand, loved her only son unconditionally, albeit she didn’t always understand him. 

Even though it was not the case, and Link did know better, he often felt like he was being tolerated. So, when good things happened to him or people stuck around, he was forever grateful. Rhett was such a good thing and Link wanted - or even needed - him to stick around. He had never felt like this about another man before, and it terrified him. While his instinct was to keep his distance, his heart wanted to close it.

He took a quick shower, scrubbing his body a little harder than necessary, dressed, and gathered his photography equipment. He packed his essentials: camera, an extra lens, a filter holder along with several filters, a collapsable tripod, and his remote timer. In another pocket, he put a couple peanut butter sandwiches and a bottle of water. He tried his backpack on, crossing his fingers it wouldn’t be too heavy for his bike ride, but it was nothing he couldn’t manage. 

He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and headed out. 

The ride out to Neuse River was easy, it was a bright day. Link biked some of the trails, taking notes of potential locations for sunset shots. Because sunset would take place around 4:30pm, he had a few hours after his lunch to set everything up and make sure his camera’s settings were just right. 

He sat down next to the river, and pulled out his lunch. He ate his sandwich while admiring the view, always in awe of the natural beauty that was North Carolina. Just as he was finishing, he heard the muffled sound of a new text message coming from his backpack. Excitedly he forgot about the items in his hands, practically throwing them to the ground, and reached to grab his Razr. 

_ Take a deep breath, this could be anyone. Maybe it’s mom. _

**_Maybe it’s Rhett._ **

_ It probably isn’t. Don’t get your hopes up.  _

Link drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he flipped his phone open. He went through his checklist to calm his pulse. 

**TIME** 12:39pm.

**BATTERY** Fully charged.

**CALLS** No missed calls.

**MESSAGE INBOX** 1 new message.

Link held his breath as he navigated his way through the menus to open the new text. Seeing it was from Rhett, Link knew it could be one of two kinds of messages, but his brain immediately went for the negative alternative.  _ He’s going to tell you to fuck off, you know that, right? _

**R: Hey, I had fun last night. I'd like to see you again. Soon.**

Letting out the breath he’d been holding, he also released a short, harsh laugh.  _ How is this happening? _ Link read the message several times before responding. 

**_L: Yeah? I’d like that._ **

**R: Would tonight be too soon?**

**_L: I don’t think so :) Today’s my day off, so I’m out at Neuse River._ **

**R: Isn’t it a bit cold to go swimming? lol**

**_L: Haha! I’m actually taking photos out here today. They sky will be clear all night, and I was planning to experiment with star trail photography._ **

**_L: Do you want to join me?_ **

Link sent the last message without thinking, immediately kicking himself for looking desperate. Rhett took longer to respond, only fueling Link’s insecurity.  _ Way to go, Neal. _

When a few minutes had passed, Link reluctantly packed his lunch up and pulled out a book to read to pass the time before Golden Hour began. After twenty minutes had passed, he realized he’d read the same page too many times and still hadn’t retained any information. 

Resigned to let time pass on its own, Link laid his head back on the grass and closed his eyes. As soon as he relaxed into the ground, he heard his text ringtone again. He laughed at its timing. He blindly grabbed his phone and flipped it open, letting himself believe he wasn’t eager to, hopefully, read Rhett’s response. 

**R:Yes. I won’t be able to leave until 5, though. Will you still be around at 5:30?**

**_L: The stars won’t come out until at least 7. I’ll be here for a while._ **

**R: I’ll bring a pizza and something to drink.**

**_L: Call me when you get to the car park so I can let you know where I am._ **

**R: Any requests? You okay with Meat Lover’s?**

**_L: Sounds good to me! See you in a bit. :)_ **

Link set an alarm on his phone and let himself rest his eyes for a bit before travelling to the location for his desired sunset photos. The sky had a few lingering clouds that would add some interest to the images, but he was on the hunt for a location that would provide some interesting foreground. He decided to set up camp beneath the bridge, using its curvature as the focal point. 

He took photos throughout the Golden and Blue hours, extremely happy with the outcomes, having plenty of options to work with.  _ Maybe I can sell these, or have a coffee shop display them.  _

~~~

Since the lot was almost entirely empty, it was getting dark and was time for supper, Rhett had no issues finding a vacant spot. It was closer to 6 PM by the time he began gathering the items he’d brought, placing them into a pile on top of his car. Pulling out his phone, he felt a bit odd calling Link, only because the majority of their conversations took place in text form. When they had actually been together, not a whole lot of talking happened. 

He only had to hear a couple of rings before Link answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Rhett. I just got here. Where’d you set up?”

“Oh! Great! I’m just by the bridge. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Bye.”

Gathering the large pizza, cans of Mello Yello, and the couple of blankets he kept in his car for emergencies, Rhett made his way to Link.

Link was busy manipulating his camera, plugging something in, pressing several buttons. Rhett heard the shutter go off several times, so he made his steps a bit louder to not startle the concentrating man. 

“I’ve got a delivery for Link.”

Rhett set the contents of his arms on the ground and walked over to Link. Both men stared at each other, a little awkward, but the smiles that spread across their faces said more than their words could. 

“Thanks for coming.”

“I meant what I said: I wanted to see you again.”

“I guess I still can’t believe it.”

Link was a bit taken by surprise when his face was lifted up by a knuckle under his chin. Without waiting, Rhett pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to.”

Rhett pulled away and fluffed out a blanket for them to have a picnic on. He sat down and encouraged Link to join him, opening the pizza box and handing him a can of soda. Link settled on the blanket and the men ate in companionable silence, staring up at the sky watching the stars come out. Every once in awhile, Link would point out a constellation and Rhett would scoot closer to follow his eyeline. 

Eventually, their shoulders were touching and their legs were pressed against each other. Link rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder, both men content to star gaze as the hours passed.

“So, what are star trails?” Rhett’s voice just above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Oh yeah!” Link jumped up excitedly, and headed towards his camera. “The process is simple, but the result is pretty incredible. It’s a series of long exposure photos. When they’re layered on top of each other, you can see how the stars move across the sky. And, well, I guess how our planet rotates and travels.”

Rhett just smiled at Link’s passion, thoroughly enjoying watching him fiddle about with his camera. 

After a few test shots, he called Rhett over. 

“See, look! Now let’s cross our fingers that no planes fly through the shots - they’ll intersect the trails.”

Once Link was satisfied with the settings, he programmed his remote timer before grabbing Rhett’s hand and brought them back to the blanket. They laid down side by side, again staring at the sky. 

Rhett started humming “Blue Moon” and grabbed Link’s hand, who wove their fingers together. Over the next hour, the men continued cuddling and softly singing, often harmonizing with the other. When Rhett noticed the camera had stopped making noises, he quietly got Link’s attention who was now half asleep on his chest. 

“Hey, bo, I think your camera’s timer is done.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LinksLipsSinkShips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) and [MythicalSeries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) are the best for helping me with this chapter. THANK YOU. 
> 
> Show them some love please!


	7. VII

“Hey, bo, I think your camera’s timer is done.”

“Okay,” Link mumbled, but made no move to get up.

Rhett smiled at the night sky, thankful for this peaceful moment, promising Link five more minutes. Link nuzzled into his chest and hummed contentedly, while Rhett stroked his hair. If it weren’t for his back beginning to ache from laying on the ground, Rhett could have stayed there forever.

“Come on. It’s getting late, let’s get you home.”

Link reluctantly pushed off of Rhett and broke down his camera equipment, placing  the disassembled parts into his backpack. Meanwhile, Rhett gathered their garbage and folded the blanket. They meandered back to Rhett’s car, but split ways when they reached the lot.

“I rode my bike here…” Link gestured towards the bike rack.

Rhett waited by his car, Link walked backwards afraid the tall man would disappear proving this evening was just a dream, too good to be true. Link’s face mirrored the expression he saw on Rhett’s face. That is, untilhe spun around.

“ Shit!Where is it? Where’s my bike?”

Falling to his knees, Link held his head in his hands. Rhett was over in moments, saying comforting words and easing him up and into his car. _How am I supposed to get home? How am I supposed to get to work in the morning?_ When the car was finally warmed up, Rhett asked where Link wanted to go.

“Can you take me home?”

“Of course” Rhett placed his hands on Link’s knee, a reassuring presence that kept Link from totally snowballing.

It was a quiet ride back to Link’s apartment. The hum of the car was their soundtrack. As Rhett pulled into a parking spot in front of the building, he put the car in park and unlocked his seatbelt. Link fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, and Rhett placed a large palm on top to gently pull him back to the present.

“How are you getting to work in the morning?”

“Usually I ride my bike. I’ll have to get up earlier if I walk there - the busses don’t run that early.” Link pulled out his phone to look at the time and groaned at the small amount of sleep he’d be getting. He lived roughly three miles from work. _I’ll have to pack clothes to change into._

“What time do you normally leave?” Rhett rubbed his thumb along the back of Link’s hand.

“Rhett, no. I’ll be okay.” Link clued in on what Rhett was suggesting.

“What time do you leave, Link?”

“Really, I promise, I’ll be ok-”

“What time?” Rhett was not taking no for an answer.

Link sighed in defeat. “6:45.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” He grinned like he’d just won the lottery and Link rolled his eyes.

Leaning over the center console, Rhett pressed a kiss against Link’s temple and lingered there.

“We’ll get this sorted out. It will be okay.”

Link really wanted to believe him, but knew it would take months to save up for a new bike unless he wanted to dip into his savings for school. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack, and poked his head back before closing the door.

“I had a nice time tonight. Thank you for being there with me. And thank you for bringing me home.”

“Of course.” Rhett just smiled up at him, and Link felt so stinkin’ lucky. _How did I get you to keep coming back?_ “So, 6:45? I’ll see you then.”

Link nodded and closed the door. As he walked up the steps to his apartment, he turned around and saw Rhett still there, waiting for him to get inside before pulling away. When the front door opened, Link heard the car roll down the road.

Needless to say, Link didn’t sleep very much. His mind kept wandering back to the handsome man who, for some reason, wanted to help him.

 

* * *

 

Rhett woke up before his alarm the following morning. _Too excited_ , he guessed. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes, then kicked off the covers realizing he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.

He took a shower, cooked some breakfast, and got dressed. When he went to style his hair, he decided to leave it down, not wanting to look like he was trying hard. But of course, all he wanted to do was impress Link, so he made his curls look their best.

He left with enough time to stop by a cafe and picked up some coffee for both of them, taking a guess as to what Link preferred. Getting back in his car, thankful for cupholders, he pulled up to Link’s apartment building faster than anticipated - a combination of green lights and a heavier-than-normal right foot.

Taking a few sips of his hot coffee, careful to not burn the roof of his mouth, he admired the pastel colors that painted the sky as the sunrise ended. Rhett pulled out his phone, slid it open and sent Link a text.

**Just got here - no rush.**

He closed his phone and took another sip. If he was honest, he was nervous Link might still turn him down. _Maybe he already left and walked to work?_ Rhett willed himself to be patient, it was only 6:42am, a few more minutes before he wandered that line of questioning.

The ringtone grabbed Rhett’s attention - it had to be Link, who else would text so early?

**_Will be down soon. :)_ **

His stomach did a flip, almost incredulous that he got to see Link again so soon. Rhett did a once over on the interior of his car, making sure there wasn’t any unsightly garbage. Just the blanket strewn across his back seat from the previous night.

Watching Link come down his front steps, Rhett leaned over the console and opened the passenger door. Link got in quickly and got settled.

They both stared at each other for an awkward moment, neither man knowing quite how to greet each other.

“So, uh… I got you a coffee with cream and sugar. Hope that’s okay.” Rhett pleaded that this gesture wasn’t going to push Link away. He picked up Link’s coffee and held it out to him, holding his breath.

Link took the cup and brought it to his lap, keeping his head down.

“Rhett. Thank you. You didn’t have to.I hope I’m not giving you too much trouble.”

“Hey, now. I offered, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing.” Rhett was stern, but gentle, hopefully conveying that he had truly wanted to help Link out. Both men took sips of their drinks. Link held onto his while Rhett placed his own in the cup holder.

“Right then, where are we headed?” Rhett asked, pretending he hadn’t spotted Link there last week.

“Food Lion, the one on Raleigh Boulevard.”

Rhett pulled away from Link’s home and started their short journey, and he tried to make small talk to keep the air light.

“So, what do you do there?” _God, what a stupid question._

“I’m a stocker, put things on shelves and take inventory. Not that interesting, but it pays the bills.” Silence. “Sorry, I hate small talk. I’m no good at it.”

Rhett chuckled, feeling relief down to his bones. “Oh ho, we’re on the same page then.”

The silence that filled the car now was much easier to deal with, neither man feeling compelled to create noise. Rhett focused on driving, Link looking out the window. When they made it to the store, Link placed his hand on the door and turned to get out, but stopped. He twisted back in and surprised Rhett with a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, again.” This time when he went to leave, he followed through and got out of the car.

Right before closing the door, Rhett managed to squeeze out potential plans for the evening.

“Text me when your shift’s over!”

Link just laughed, waving as he headed inside.

 

~~~

 

The day was fairly uneventful, just like most at the Food Lion. Link was a good worker, making the items look their best when shelving them. Seeing his handiwork filled him with a unique sense of satisfaction. It didn’t take much extra thought, _just a little more attention to detail, is all._

While on his lunch break, Link took out his phone and went through his checklist.

 **TIME** 11:02am.

 **BATTERY** Full battery.

 **CALLS** 2 missed calls, 2 voicemails.

 **MESSAGE INBOX** 1 new message.

_Whoa! I’m popular this morning!_

He thumbed through his menus to see his missed calls, Mom and Rhett. He left his lunch on the table and stepped outside to listen to his voicemails. .

_“Hey baby, it’s your Mama. Haven’t heard from you in a while and just wanted to see if you’re doing alright. Easter’s comin’ up and it would be great if you came home. I’ll cook your favorite meal, how’s that sound? Well, I hope you’re working hard and taking care of yourself. I love you, sugar.”_

Link made a mental note to get Easter weekend off, or at least try to get the morning shift the Saturday before so he could catch a bus over to Buies Creek. He’d call his mom back later. He played the second voicemail.

 _“Hey Link, it’s Rhett. I, uh, I had such a good time with you last night. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been on a date. I like just being with you. The other stuff is_ **_great_ ** _, don’t get me wrong, but I do want to spend more time with you. Only if you wanna. Maybe you can show me how you make those star trail picture things? Anyways, I’ve rambled long enough. Talk to you soon.”_

Link was both relieved and exhilarated that Rhett thought last night was a date, too. It wasn’t lost on Link that Rhett already proposed a second date of sorts. He started thinking about his other works he’d like to show Rhett. He almost closed his phone when he remembered the unread text.

**What time are you off? Today’s my Saturday, so maybe we can see a movie?**

Link thought about telling him to pick him up now, but he needed to keep his job.

**_I’m done at 2. Do you mind stopping off at my place so I can change out of my uniform?_ **

He went back inside and finished his lunch. Right before his break ended, he checked his phone one last time and it buzzed in his hands.

**See you then :)**

 

~~~

 

A few hours later, Rhett was on his way to pick Link up from work. He was beside himself that he got more time with Link, and tried not to read too much into it. _Just enjoy the time he’s giving you._

He pulled into the parking lot a couple minutes after 2 pm and Link was waiting, failing at hiding a grin. Rhett noticed while trying to hide his as well.

They got to Link’s place quickly, while talking about the movies that were playing. Rhett reached to the backseat and grabbed the folded up section of newspaper with the playing times for the day.

“Okay, don’t judge me, but I really want to see _50 First Dates_.”

Rhett belly laughed, wiped the wetness from his eyes, and looked over at Link who had shrunk into himself.

“I’m sorry, not laughing at you, promise. Just wasn’t expecting that answer is all.” He grabbed Link’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I thought you were gonna say _Passion of the Christ_!”

“What the crap, man?!” They were in giggle fits until they got to Link’s. Rhett parked and Link invited him up.

Once inside, Link led them over to the couch and invited Rhett to sit and straddled his lap. The instant Link was settled, Rhett pulled him close and Link showered his face with kisses. Rhett’s hands found Link’s face and slotted their mouths together. It started off innocently enough, but they soon found a sensual rhythm. Tongues dancing with each other, hands gently tugging hair, and hips subtly rocking against another. It was clear that this was a thank you to Rhett, and even though he was obviously enjoying it, he put the brakes on.

“Whoa there, cowboy. We’ve gotta get going if we wanna catch the movie.” Link’s body language changed dramatically, visibly shutting down. Rhett grabbed his face again, pressing soft kisses against his forehead, his eyes, tip of his nose, and finally his lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m loving this, but I really want to go see that movie with you. Get to know you.” He kissed Link’s lips again before moving his hands to his thighs rubbing gently.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to people wanting to spend time with me outside of the bedroom.” Link smiled softly, kissing him one last time before he pushed off and walked to his bedroom to change.

If the circumstances were different, Rhett would have taken Link on the couch then and there, but he wanted to show Link that he wanted him for more than his body. _God, that body._ Rhett remembered the last time he was on this couch, or in front of it rather. He could still taste Link. _Cool your jets, McLaughlin. Control yourself._

When Link reappeared, Rhett stood up and kissed him once more before grabbing his hand and getting back in the car.

Because it was a 2:45 pm showing on a Thursday afternoon, the theater was practically empty, save for a couple of kids playing hooky close to the front. Rhett chose seats at the far back corner, still a little worked up from their makeout session at the apartment.

They munched on popcorn and shared their thoughts as the trailers played, which ones they thought were stupid and which they thought could be interesting. Once the movie started, Rhett pulled up the armrest so he could lean in close to Link.

“I know I wanted to wait, but I can’t. Tell me to stop and I will.” Rhett’s hands unbuttoned Link’s jeans. Link shifted in his seat, making for easier access, and Rhett’s hand slipped inside. Rhett was pleasantly surprised to feel Link growing already, loving the feeling of soft flesh becoming hard under his strokes.

When the band of Link’s underwear began chafing Rhett’s skin, he pulled Link’s cock out. Link let out a strangled moan, trying hard to be quiet. Rhett kissed him, swallowing any sound that escaped him. Link tasted like butter and salt, and Rhett loved it.

Their kisses were sloppy and wet, they were lost in their own world, only focused on the pleasure they could give each other.

Link’s hands were frantically trying to open Rhett’s pants and pull his dick out. Finally, Link got his hands on Rhett, foreheads pressed, only labored breaths escaping their mouths. They were both grateful the speakers’ loud volume covered up what sounds they did make.

They worked each other, Rhett loving the expressions of pain and pleasure on Link’s face. Rhett wasn’t sure if exhibitionism was a new kink for him, or if he just wanted to get Link off anywhere he could. Regardless, he was in awe of the man next to him. _So beautiful, and he doesn’t even know it._

“I’m, mmmm, I’m gonna come,” Rhett whispered. Link bent over and took Rhett’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head only a few times before Rhett released down his throat. Rhett had to cover his mouth to try and keep any sound from coming out.

When Link sat up right, Rhett kissed him with adoration then folded himself to finish Link. Only a minute later, Link came in Rhett’s mouth, who milked him for all he’s worth.

They tucked themselves back in their pants and fastened them. Rhett stretched his arms up and Link took the cue, snuggling into his chest. They stayed like that the rest of the movie, resting in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beautiful betas: [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) ([tumblr](linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com)) and [MythicalSeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) ([tumblr](mythicalseries.tumblr.com))!!


	8. VIII

Rhett drove them back to Link’s place after the movie was over. They held hands the entire car ride, sharing smiles when they caught the other’s lingering eyes. 

Link was happy.

They pulled up and parked in front of Link’s building. Just as Rhett was about to remove the keys from the ignition, Link placed a hand on his right forearm to stop him. 

“If you want, you can park in my spot in the lot around back. That way you don’t have to worry about metered parking out here.” Link hoped this wasn’t too forward. When Rhett didn’t reply or move, Link continued talking just to fill the silence. “I don’t have a car, so it’s going unused. I mean, you don’t gotta, but you can park there whenever you -”

Rhett cut him off with a swift kiss, and spoke softly against his lips. “Thanks, bo.”

With that, Link guided Rhett to his personal parking space. They made their way into the apartment, and Link was surprised how easy it was to let Rhett in his home - how comfortable it was to share his space. It felt natural and just made sense. They talked about the movie - well, Rhett caught Link up on the bits he slept through - and migrated to the couch. 

“Can I see the photos you took the other night?” Rhett asked with genuine curiosity.

Link felt his ears warm and got up to retrieve his laptop. He opened it up and the screen lit up, quickly finding the Photoshop shortcut on the desktop. 

“So, I’m still learning how to do this. I’ve read a lot of material online and experimented with different settings and exposures. At the river, I think figured out a good combo for my F-stop, ISO, shutter speed, and exposure length.”

The program loaded up and Link began to import the photos. As he did, he continued talking about his photography. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, man. I’ve only got a point-and-shoot digital camera, so most of this going over my head.” Rhett chuckled, but encouraged Link to keep going. “I love how passionate you are.”

Link blushed again, but continued, attempting to use non-photography jargon. 

“Okay. Here’s one of my photos. The stars look normal. But when I layer the next ten or so on top…” He clicked a few boxes while Rhett watched in anticipation. 

“Whoa! You can see their path!” Rhett asked a few questions about the mechanics behind the photo while Link continued to layer his photos. When he was finished with the raw photo, just the layering with no real edits, he showed Rhett and watched his reaction. 

Rhett’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “What?! This is incredible!”

“Thank you. I can email you a copy when I’m done editing it.” He wasn’t used to this praise, and let it soak in. 

“Yes, please! If it looks this good now, I can’t wait to see the finished product.”

Link worked a little bit more, with Rhett watching over his shoulder. Both men were quiet with focus until Rhett’s stomach growled. 

“Oh ho ho! Sorry ‘bout that. I could go for some greasy Chinese food. How about we order some take out?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Link closed his laptop and pulled out his wallet, taking out some cash. He called his favorite restaurant and placed their order.

 

~~~

 

As they ate, they enjoyed each other’s company by sharing stories from their youth. Link talked about his many adventures at the Cape Fear river. Rhett told about his camping trips. Link shared his adoration for his mom. Rhett only spoke of his brother, Cole. 

“Yeah, Cole’s practically the only one who still talks to me. I still get cards, but they’re only signed by my mom. Haven’t been home for a while,” Rhett trailed off. He was scared to look up at Link, knowing the likelihood of seeing pity. After a deep breath, he lifted his eyes and saw only warmth and understanding. 

“I haven’t seen, let alone spoken to, my father since I came out.” Link was quiet, but calm. Despite their differences, they had this in common - a shared experience that few could truly comprehend. 

Rhett reached out to grab Link’s hands, softly rubbing his thumbs across the knuckles. 

“You wanna stay over?” Link asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I gotta get up early for work,” Rhett weakly protested.

“So do I, and it would be easier if you were already here…” The corner of his mouth tugged his lips into a signature crooked smile - one Rhett couldn’t say no to. 

Link stood up, encouraged Rhett to do the same, and walked into his bedroom. 

The air in the room was calm and without hurry. They removed their clothes until they were left in just their underwear, Link placing his glasses on his night stand, and climbed in the bed, both on their sides facing each other. Rhett was content to just take in his new lover, eyes roaming all over Link’s gorgeous features.  _ I can still see how blue his eyes are in the dark _ .  _ Beautiful. _

Link must have sensed this, as he closed the gap and pressed his lips into Rhett’s. He thought it might have been the sweetest kiss they’ve shared yet, and it made his heart swell. Rolling over, Link pressed his back into Rhett’s chest, humming in contentment. Rhett just smiled and laid an arm over his side, pulling him closer. 

They fit like puzzle pieces. 

“Hey, Link?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I call you ‘darlin’?” He kissed the crook of Link’s neck, trailing his nose up to his ear. Rhett knew he was pressing his luck, but was hoping for big money.

Lacing his fingers with Rhett’s, Link brought their joined hands to his heart and silently nodded. 

Rhett let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and grinned like he’d won a million bucks. 

“Goodnight darlin’.”

 

~~~

 

Before the sun came up, Link’s alarm started beeping. Rhett grumbled something along the lines of “too early,” but his words were nearly indecipherable. He let it go for about ten seconds before rolling to hit the snooze button. When he resettled, he only then noticed that Link wasn’t in the bed with him. 

While Rhett was deciding what he was going to do, he heard the toilet flush. He peeked an eye open and watched Link shuffle back to the bed. Link peeled back the blanket and wrapped himself around Rhett without hesitation, nuzzling in close to steal Rhett’s warmth.

“Oh ho ho! Your feet are freezing!” Rhett pulled his legs towards his chest. 

“Which feet? These?” Link proceeded to press his feet all over Rhett’s body. 

They wrestled under the covers until Rhett pinned Link underneath him - arms above his head and Rhett between his legs. Both panting heavily, the giggles stopped and the air shifted. Just as Rhett leaned down to kiss Link, the alarm went off again. 

Link whined and kissed the tip of Rhett’s nose, stretching up to close the distance. 

“Alright big guy, we’ve gotta get going.” 

Reluctantly, Rhett released Link’s arms and made to sit up but Link rolled them over so he was on top. 

“I’m learning your tricks,” Rhett teased.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Link tried to feign innocence but Rhett grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss.

 

* * *

 

After dropping Link off at work, Rhett went back to his apartment and changed into his work clothes then headed to the store. His day was uneventful, save for the texts he and Link exchanged during their breaks. When his shift was done, he walked out to his car ready to pick Link up, only to find the object of his desires casually leaning against it.

“I got off a little early and took the bus over, hope that’s okay.” Rhett watched Link’s face morph from cute and proud to mortified and embarrassed.  “Shit,  did I go too far? Was this too much? I promise I’m not stalking you.” He could see Link starting to go down the rabbit hole, so he placed a hand on his shoulder, careful of their touches when in public, and squeezed.

“Just wasn’t expecting ya, was all.” He gave Link his warmest smile. “Can I make you dinner?”

Link blushed, and brought a hand to Rhett's chest. “I’d like that.” He glanced around the parking lot, then pressed up on his toes to kiss Rhett’s cheek.

“I’ll take you back to my place, since I don’t think you have much more than cereal at yours.” Rhett winked as he teased his lover.  _ Boyfriend? _

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just as long as it’s tasty!” Rolling his eyes, Link climbed in the car and buckled up.

 

* * *

 

This routine went on for a few weeks, the two men spending as much time with each other as possible. Quikly and easily sliding into a relationship. They would switch whose apartment they stayed at arbitrarily. Rhett made Link go grocery shopping so he could cook at both places, also teaching Link a few easy recipes he could finish on his own.

They always skated around having  _ the talk _ . The  _ defining the relationship _ talk. Rhett didn’t want to scare Link, and Link didn’t want to press his luck. But with the amount of time they were spending with each other, it was clear they were exclusive and without a doubt totally into each other. 

As they quietly ate some spaghetti bolognese on the couch, Link mustered up the nerve to broach the subject. 

“So, uh, I got next weekend off…” Link trailed off. 

“The store’s closed Sunday and Monday for the holiday.” Rhett wasn’t quite sure where this was headed, much too interested in the bowl of food in his hands. 

“I don’t know if, um, if you’ve got plans for Easter dinner.”

“No, hadn’t thought too much about it. You?” Rhett had just assumed they’d spend it together, since they’ve been attached at the hip the past month. 

As Link took a deep breath to steady himself, Rhett 

“I’m going to my mom’s and I wondered if you’d like to come with me.” It came out so fast, he wasn’t sure it made any sense. After a beat, he chanced a look at Rhett. 

Link watched as Rhett carefully placed his empty bowl on the floor and turned his body towards him. This was their version of  _ the talk _ . Rhett had no doubts on his answer. He cupped Link’s face and looked into his eyes, still in awe of their magnificent color, and kissed him with everything he felt. 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a HUGE thanks to [LinksLipsSinkShips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) ([tumblr](linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com)) and [MythicalSeries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) ([tumblr](mythicalseries.tumblr.com)) for being my beta readers!
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience as I updated this story. ❤️

Link was a ball of nervous energy waiting for Rhett to pick him up. He dressed and redressed. Wanting to look like he had his life together. Wanting to impress his mother and anyone else who attended dinner. If he were honest with himself, he wanted to look good for his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. Unable to stop the smile and slight blush that covered his face, Link giggled and couldn’t believe at how great his life had become.

When his mom asked him when his bus would arrive, he’d mentioned that Rhett would be bringing both of them. He could tell she was holding back questions about Rhett, seeing as though he never brought friends home, but he definitely heard the smile in her voice.

His phone sang with the personalized ringtone for Rhett’s texts, pulling Link back to the present. He flipped it open and read the message.

**_Just leaving my place now, see you soon :)_ **

There was a skip in his step as he gathered the bottles of wine his mom had suggested he bring. He made sure he had everything before heading outside to wait for his ride, but it was only a moment or two until Rhett’s car rolled up. As he opened the back door first to place the bottles safely behind his seat, Link spotted the pie sitting on the seat, and shook his head.

“Babe, you didn’t have to bring anything.” Link sat in the front passenger seat, buckling himself in.

“I know, I know, but I want to make a good impression. I am meeting your mother today.” Rhett leaned across the center and waited for Link to notice, and kissed him on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Link kissed him again, and again.

“Right! Let’s get going!”

The journey itself wasn’t too bad, despite the lingering anxiety. Both men were a bit nervous, even though Link had assured them his mother would be welcoming and accepting. They would get there before her other guests would, get in some quality time.

“Who else will be there?” Rhett asked.

“My mom’s sister and her husband and some new friends she’s invited. She met them at her new church, and didn’t say much else about them. But, ya know…” Link lingered, implying the high chance of homophobia. Rhett laced his fingers through Link’s, and bringing the pair of hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Link’s.

“We’ll figure it out, darlin’. It’s gonna be okay. You’ve got your mom, you’ve got me.” He pressed another kiss onto their fingers. “And I’ve got you.”

Link wanted to cry at the tenderness of the moment. Rhett had been nothing but good to him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he swallowed hard.

“I don’t deserve you, Rhett.” Link shifted in his seat to study Rhett’s profile, his calm demeanor as he drove, his confidence of the future events.

“Goes both ways, babe.” Rhett glanced over and winked, making Link blush.

 

* * *

 

As they pulled into the driveway of Link’s childhood home, Link’s mother, Sue, walked onto her front porch to greet them. Link was excited for the coming of the next several hours, but as anxiety started to kick in, one look at Rhett, one deep breath, assured him it would all be okay.

“Ready?” Link asked as he unbuckled.

“As I’ll ever be!” Rhett responded, opening his door.

Link walked to his mother, who was waiting with open arms, and held her tight. He tried to remember the last time they’d seen each other - was it Christmas?

“Sorry I haven’t been back sooner, Ma,” Link apologized, squeezing her a little tighter.

“It’s okay, Sugar.” She released her son, “I see you’ve been a bit distracted.” Hugging him again, she whispered in his ear, “I can see why.”

“Ma!”

Sue laughed at Link’s sudden bashfulness. Link wished the ground would swallow him whole.

Taking a big breath, Link turned around to see Rhett with his hands in his pockets, kicking at invisible rocks on the ground. It was endearing to see him a bit nervous.

“Hey, Rhett!” They walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. “This is my mom, Sue. Ma, this is Rhett.”

Rhett stuck his hand out, but Sue was having none of that. She only grabbed his hand to pull him down for a hug, whispering something in his ear that Link couldn’t quite hear. Based on the bulging eyes and slight blush, he knew his mother was embarrassing both of them.

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s move this inside, yeah?”

Sue let go of Rhett and headed back inside. The men meandered back to the car to grab the wine and pie before entering the house.

“Hopefully she didn’t scare you away.” Link closed the door with his hip.

“She just said I must be special if you’re bringing me home, because you’ve never done it before.” Rhett smirked, looking at Link across the top of the car.

Link cleared his throat, pushed his glasses back in place, and started walking towards the front door.

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Link said just loud enough for Rhett to hear as he passed by.  
They went inside and helped set the table for dinner - Sue refused to let them help cook. After the napkins were folded, and the cutlery was placed, Link offered to give Rhett a tour of his childhood home. When they got to Link’s room, he hesitated.

“What’s the hold up?” Rhett teased.

“No making of fun of me, okay?” Link was worried that Rhett would see something and change his mind about them. That negative voice gaining confidence, growing louder.

“Hey,” Rhett spoke softer, “You don’t have to show me if you don’t wanna. For what it’s worth, I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?” He leaned down to press a kiss into Link’s hair.

Link took a deep breath, nodded, and turned the handle. He let Rhett walk inside first, closing the door behind them. Rhett looked over the generic blue twin bed, the desk in the corner, landing on the set of trophies and photos on the chest of drawers beneath the window. He walked over and picked up one of the frames, scanning the team’s faces for Link’s.

“You played soccer, huh? I was more a basketball man, myself. Where are you in this?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

Rhett sensed his nervousness, and chose to go with an honest reply.

“I’ll do my best.” Link seemed to like that answer.

“Second row, third from the right.”

“No. No way! That hair and a goatee? This can’t be you!” Rhett was absolutely incredulous.

“Unfortunately, yes. It was my trying-to-be-straight look.”

“I didn’t look too much better, I’m afraid. Buzz cut. Bleached hair. Soul patch.”

Link wiped at the tears in his eyes from belly laughing. Rhett pulled a wrestling move that landed them both on the floor. They rolled around, trying to pin the other in place until Rhett got a hold of Link’s wrists. He pushed them into the floor above his head and stole a kiss, Link eagerly deepened it and wrapped his legs around Rhett’s hips.

When Link started giggling, Rhett broke the kiss to see what was so funny. The smile on Link’s face made his heart swell. So beautiful. He released Link’s hands, leaning forward onto his elbows. Link tangled his fingers into Rhett’s hair, his laugh attack subsiding.

“If you had told 17-year-old-Link that he’d be making out with his boyfriend on this very floor, he’d never have believed you.”

Three small words were lodged in the back of Rhett’s throat. He knew it was way too early to be thinking them, let alone say them. Right? So, instead of opening his mouth, he put everything he was feeling into the kiss. When he pulled away, Link was left with a blissful expression.

“I think someone likes me,” Link sang.

“So? What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?” Rhett challenged, Link switched their positions before he finished the question. But, before Link could do anything about it, there was a knock on the door.

“Link, baby, our company will be here shortly.” Sue called from beyond the door.

The two men started laughing all over again, a little embarrassed to almost be caught. Link helped Rhett onto his feet, who pulled him into one final kiss before they quickly smoothed out their clothes and checked their hair. Once they thought their appearance was satisfactory, they made their way to the front room.

The doorbell rang as they sat on the couch, watching Sue go answer the door. His aunt Maggie and her husband Mark brought a plate full of deviled eggs. Rhett volunteered to bring the platter to the kitchen so the family could catch up. He could hear their laughter and the smiles in their voice as they greeted each other, commenting on how grown up Link had become. A pang of jealousy shot through him, so he shoved it down with three deviled eggs. Rhett made a mental note to ask Maggie for the recipe.

He took his time in the kitchen, hesitant to rejoin the others, and poured himself and Link some ice water. Taking a deep breath, straightening his spine, he ventured back out. When he handed Link his glass, their fingers purposefully brushing each other as they exchanged a secret smile. Rhett was finally relaxing, letting himself the company, feeling safe and secure with Link there.

The doorbell rang again.

“That must be Diane and Jimmy! Y’all are going to love them!” Sue practically lept out of her seat. Rhett tensed, his body going into fight-or-flight mode. It can’t be them. There’s other Diane and Jimmys who are married and the same age as Link’s mom. He tried his best to will his anxiety away, frozen in his seat. Link stood up when the door opened and shook hands with his mom’s new friends, introducing himself.

“Link, this is Diane and Jimmy McLaughlin.” Sue spoke, “This is my son Link. His friend will be joining us for dinner as well.”

“Rhett?” He turned his head to the entry way, making eye contact with his mother. “Rhett!”

Rhett pushed himself off the couch, and walked past the people who used to call him their son. He got into his car and backed out of the driveway. Link ran after him, and into the street shouting.

“Rhett!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER THANKS TO MYTHICALSERIES ( [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) | [tumblr](Https://mythicalseries.tumblr.com) ) AND LINKSLIPSSINKSHIPS ( [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) | [tumblr](Https://linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com) )
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](Https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!!


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the months between updating!! I'll try to be better in the future!
> 
> ♥

Rhett drove without knowing where he was going. He’d never been to this town before, to his recollection, but since it was small, it meant at least the chances of him getting lost were minimal. Thankfully. The further he got from Link’s house, the more guilt he felt for leaving in such a hurry. Leaving Link without explanation.  _ He wouldn’t have planned this without telling me. Surely not. Link wouldn’t betray my trust like this _ . It had to be pure coincidence.  _ Right? _

“God dammit!” Rhett slammed his fist on the steering wheel, tears welling up in his eyes. He threw the car over on the shoulder of the road and slammed the brakes, knowing it probably wasn’t a good idea to drive while under such emotional stress. He focused on his breathing, trying to bring his pulse down.  _ In through the nose, out through the mouth.  _ He tried counting to five in between each inhale and exhale.

He felt his leg vibrate. It vibrated again. It vibrated one more time before he realized someone was calling his cell phone that was stuffed in the bottom of his pocket. He scrambled out of his seatbelt, determined to pick up before it went to voicemail, only just reading the name before answering. 

“H-Hello? Link?” He rushed to speak.

“Rhett! Oh, Rhett! I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Where are you?” Link hushed into his phone. 

“I’m not sure, on the side of the road somewhere.” Rhett’s voice was thick with emotion, trying to keep his relief to hear Link’s voice at bay. “I just couldn’t be there. Not with them.”

“Oh, babe, is there anything I can do?”

“Just, just stay here. With me. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course.”

They stayed connected for a few long moments, listening to the other breathe. Somehow, just being on the phone with each Link made Rhett feel more at ease. After a few minutes, and some encouraging, he described his surroundings so Link could find him. 

Rhett wiped at his eyes a final time before checking his appearance in the mirror in the fold down visor. Early spring still had a chill in the air that sobered Rhett as soon as he stepped out of the car. It wasn’t long before he spotted Link, who, as soon as he saw Rhett, began jogging towards the car. 

They embraced each other tightly, and Rhett’s tears began to flow once more. Link didn’t press for answers, but offered the comfort Rhett clearly needed. After they’d both calmed down, Link suggested they take a walk. 

“I know a great spot, but we’ll have to drive a little bit first.”

“Yeah, sure, okay.” 

Once back in the car, Rhett stopped for a second before buckling his seatbelt and looked over at Link. He watched his boyfriend strap in and get comfortable. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

“Would you’ve come after me?”

“Of course,” Rhett nodded.

“Well, there you go, then.” A soft smile lit up Link’s face. Rhett leaned across and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. 

The drive was silent, save for Link giving directions. When they stepped out of the car, Link walked around and grabbed Rhett’s hand, making sure to interlock their fingers. Rhett was unsure at first, but decided to trust Link’s confidence. 

“It’s okay,” Link must have read his mind, “no one lives around here anymore.”

They walked down to the Cape Fear River. Rhett loved the city, but sometimes it was nice to be around nature and breathe in the fresh air. Regain perspective and all that. He heard the wind blow through the branches, noticing the small, but bright, green leaves. It was officially spring, Mother Nature’s annual renewal of life. 

At Link’s suggestion, they sat down close to the river’s edge. Rhett’s head leaned against Link’s shoulder as he picked at the grass. They watched the water flow past them, content with just being together. Link took a deep breath, cueing that he was about to speak. 

“I used to come here a lot as a kid. Never had a lot of friends, really.” Link began fidgeting with his fingers. “I guess I was a pretty lonely kid. I’m not sure why I’m telling you this.” Rhett reached into Link’s lap and calmed his hands with his own. Link was being open and vulnerable, and Rhett didn’t want to discourage that. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Rhett. I’m so happy you’re in my life. I don’t have much, but I wanted to bring you here, show you my favorite place.” Link tapered off. 

 

The sweetness in Link’s voice brought a shy smile to Rhett’s face. “Thank you for bringing me.” In that moment, it became abundantly clear that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the man next to him.

Rhett straightened up, faced Link, and cleared his throat. “You’re incredibly special to me, Link. So, I was thinking, I know we’ve only been together for a short while, and you can totally say ‘no’.” Rhett couldn’t believe what was about to slip out of his mouth. What he couldn’t believe even more was his lack of doubt that this was a good idea. “I know your lease is almost up on your apartment, and you could save money for a new bike and stuff for your photography, and we’re together every night anywa-ooof!”

Link tackled him flat onto the ground and covered his face in kisses, giggling and smiling. Rhett’s heart burst with joy. 

“So… you wanna move in, then?” Rhett officially asked. 

“Yes! Oh my goodness, Rhett, you’re a lifesaver!”

They laid together, sharing kisses and laughs of excitement, until Rhett felt a drop of rain on his forehead. He thought he had imagined it, not mentioning it until it was too late. The skies opened up before they could stand, their hair and clothing already soaked. They ran back to the car as quickly as they could, but not before Link could stop Rhett in the middle of a field to kiss him deeply. Rhett wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, lifted, and swung him around. Link’s giggle was infectious, but a crack of thunder had them running again towards the car. 

Both were thankful the car heated up quickly, as the chill had set deep into their bones. As they drove back to Sue’s house, Rhett’s anxiety began to rise, and Link sensed the shift. They both worried about what they would find at their destination. 

“You don’t have to go inside if they’re still at the house, or at all. I’ll just go in and say bye to my mom,” Link spoke gently, Rhett nodded his approval. 

When they pulled up, only Sue’s car was in the driveway. Rhett let out a huge sigh of relief, rubbing his palms on his thighs, nervous laughter bubbling up and out of his body. They walked inside and were immediately greeted by warmth. 

“Link, honey, is that you?” Sue called from the kitchen. 

Rhett followed Link, and found Sue putting leftovers into plastic containers for them to take home. She pulled Rhett into a big hug, apologizing for what had happened. She said she truly had no idea they were his parents. And he believed her. 

He and Link decided to stay for a bit to help. They tasked themselves to clean the dishes - even the ones that hadn’t been used, but clean them they did anyway. Once they were all dry and put away, Link excused himself to the bathroom and there was silence until Rhett heard the door click shut.

“They still love you, you know.”

Rhett turned around to hide the look of anguish on his face. She walked over and place a soothing hand on his arm. 

“I’m not saying you have to go and forgive them, not at all, but I know what she’s going through. Maybe you could consider talkin’ to her, taking the first step.” The flush of the toilet made them pull apart, pretending like nothing happened. 

Rhett was trying to take everything in. _ Should I call my parents? Maybe they’re too proud to make the first move? _ Rhett was pulled from his thoughts when Link sidled up next to him with the cutest smile on his face. 

“I think I’m ready to head back when you are.”

Rhett nodded, now smiling too. “Okay.” 

They said their goodbyes - and, darn it, if Sue didn’t give the best hugs - and headed for Rhett’s car. The drive back to the city was productive: talking about the logistics of moving, where they could put Link’s possessions in the apartment, how they could split bills. Link was so excited, and that made Rhett excited. 

After eating some of the leftovers Sue provided, and putting the rest in the fridge, the two men settled into bed. It had been quite a long, and emotional, day. Rhett laid on his back with Link curled into his side, head on his shoulder. Hands and fingers stroked each other’s skin absentmindedly. Soon enough, Link was snoring lightly, and all Rhett could do was smile. 

Rhett continued to stroke Link’s back, seemingly unable to turn off his thoughts. He could not believe how lucky he was feeling. The man he loved was laying in his arms, they were moving in together, and there could even be potential to reconcile with his family. Things were falling into place. 

But did he want to start building that bridge? He’d been kicked out of their lives, with hardly any contact for years, and they didn’t seem to care. At least, Sue seemed to think that they still did. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should call his mom. Even though Rhett had been incredibly strong through the aftermath of coming out, it was late nights like these that had him on the verge of tears. 

In his heart of hearts, he knew he missed them. 

Before he even realized it, he was crying. Crying about the missed years with his family? Crying out of anxiety? He wasn’t sure. But when Link repositioned himself, turning over onto his other side, he was brought back to the present. Rhett turned and became the big spoon, Link grabbing his hand and cuddling it up to his chest.. Soon enough, their heart beats were in sync. 

Rhett kissed the crown of Link’s head, whispering before finally drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you, bo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to LinksLipsSinkShips ( [tumblr](https://linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) ) and Mythical Series ( [tumblr](https://mythicalseries.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalseries/pseuds/mythicalseries) ) for helping me make this the best it can be and being generally awesome!
> 
> You should absolutely check out their work. 
> 
> (Come say hi on [tumblr](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Any comments you have are more than welcome!
> 
> (I'm attempting my first multichapter story, so hang in there while I get my bearings.)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com), too!


End file.
